


Nostos

by Ming_Fei



Category: Greek Tragedy, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Aeschylus, Euripides, Furries, M/M, Madness, Mycenae, No Trial, Parricide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 俄瑞斯特斯没有被宣判无罪，也没有神对他的额外眷顾。





	Nostos

**Author's Note:**

> Nostos，返回、回家

**皮拉德斯：如果我背弃了你，摆脱干系，离你而去，就让丰产的大地和光明的天空都不容我。我不否认参与了杀人，并且策划了一切，如今却是你为之受罚；因此我应该和你一起死。如果我在你遭难之前是你的朋友，如今你处在患难之中，我就不再做你的朋友了，那么，将来回到德尔斐的福吉斯卫城时，我怎么能说出像样的理由来？这是不行的，不，事情也有我的份。我们都得死。**  
**—— 欧里庇得斯《俄瑞斯特斯》**

宫室里面烈火冲天。墨涅拉俄斯带人赶到的时候，正看到房檐带着火星砸下，屋顶连同梁木一同坍塌，宫殿没入火焰，只依稀见得一些零落的圆柱。火中有笑声传出，他匆忙抬头，只见俄瑞斯特斯涨红了脸站在塔楼上，一把匕首横在自己女儿脖颈间。这弑母的凶手身边，他的共犯皮拉德斯和厄勒克特拉还在往宫殿中甩着火把，笑声尖利，一下下刮在墨涅拉俄斯的头皮上。

“墨涅拉俄斯！” 俄瑞斯特斯昂头立在高处，憋足了气，不想让叔父听出自己有半分慌乱，“你不肯帮我，你想害死阿伽门农所有的孩子，自己取得迈锡尼的王位，那么你看到了，这就是我留给你的王宫！” 他略一停，嗅着空气中的焦味，更加深一层亢奋，手上也忍不住用力。

焦躁的斯巴达国王举起弓箭，“你害了你母亲，害了海伦，如今又毁坏祖先留下的宫室，还想害我的女儿，俄瑞斯特斯，我绝不会让你活命。”

“你以为我想过要活？！” 俄瑞斯特斯声嘶力竭。墨涅拉俄斯的女儿赫尔米奥涅在冰冷的刀尖下尖叫出声，呼救被又一处梁柱垮塌的巨响覆盖。

俄瑞斯特斯不由得放开一点被自己胁迫的少女。先前，皮拉德斯说要让墨涅拉俄斯付出代价的时候，他们只是在筹划杀死海伦；但厄勒克特拉说，这个女孩也该与她母亲同死，决计不能让冷眼旁观的墨涅拉俄斯过得称心如意。

审判的时候，墨涅拉俄斯没有为侄儿侄女说一句话。愤怒的民众判处阿伽门农的儿女死刑，皮拉德斯撑着虚弱的俄瑞斯特斯苦苦哀求，才让他们不至于决定用石块砸死不洁的凶手，而是给了自杀的优待。俄瑞斯特斯恍恍惚惚的又随皮拉德斯回去，抱着厄勒克特拉照常哭了一场。灾厄要是全部显露出来，反倒叫人安心。

那时在母亲的尸体旁，他曾抬眼看到浓重的黑影从高空降下。厄里倪厄斯们扑扇着巨大的黑翅，双眼滴血，蛇形的长发吐出鲜红毒信。俄瑞斯特斯抱住头，冲进最里面的房间紧密所有的门窗，不吃不喝谁也不见。他蜷缩在床上，发着高烧，只知道报仇神仍在门外逡巡。但只有他知道。只有弑母的凶手看得到。

皮拉德斯在外面扛了几天，直到实在无法拖延，终于进屋拉他起来，让他勇敢，迈锡尼人的愤怒他总得去面对。

“你病了，我来照应。靠在我身上，我带你走到城里去。今天所有人都在广场上。” 皮拉德斯说。

他确实是病了，病到全身烧灼，眼皮滚烫，脸颊泛出不健康的血色。皮拉德斯让他先洗澡整理一下，他摇摇头回答说洗不干净。这血迹他洗不掉，罪的印记在他身上，门外的报仇神就是明证。皮拉德斯皱着眉摇头，搀扶着俄瑞斯特斯出门，手臂和肋间传来的病态高热几乎烫到了他。

俄瑞斯特斯一路上畏畏缩缩，红肿的眼睛不时警惕的看向天空，像在躲避什么；但一到会场，他又瞬间精神百倍，几乎没办法坐下来片刻，差点就要跟那些控诉他的人动手。“我是听从阿波罗的话杀了亲身母亲的！渎神？你们怎么不去说阿波罗渎神？你们敢吗？你们敢宣判神的错误？如果你们处在我的地位，你们又该怎么办呢？我是做错了，我错在生在这个家里，有这样的父亲母亲，你们没有，祝贺你们的幸运！但是别以为自己就有资格审判我的厄运！”

迈锡尼人愈加愤怒：这个人说话放肆傲慢，没有分寸，死刑无可避免。

就这样，他们又疲惫的回来。哭完之后，俄瑞斯特斯平静的嘱托皮拉德斯，希望他最后一次尽到朋友的好意，为自己和姐姐料理后事。皮拉德斯也哭了，“福波斯对你毫无帮助，他害了你。” 俄瑞斯特斯无言点头。皮拉德斯又说，“我也害了你。”

俄瑞斯特斯只是摇头，“你不过是提醒了我该做的事。” 他知道皮拉德斯的意思。那时在母亲房里，克吕泰涅斯特拉拽着他的袍子流泪哀求，她辛辛苦苦生他养他，他不该为了一个杀害亲生女儿之后又离家十年的所谓的父亲，去流自己母亲的血。“你还记得小时候我喂你吃东西、我陪你走第一步路吗？你被那仆人偷走之前，一直都是我最亲爱的宝贝。阿伽门农算什么父亲？他走的时候你还在我怀里吃奶，你连他长什么样子都不知道。还记得伊菲革涅亚吗？她爱你，在你睡觉的时候会轻柔的吻你。我心爱的头生女儿，跟你流着同样血液的姐姐，阿伽门农像杀牲畜一样杀了她。”

下了多年的决心有过那么一瞬间动摇。他竟然觉得母亲的话不是毫无道理，虽然她玷污了父亲的婚床，她攫取了原本属于自己的王权。“皮拉德斯，我该怎么办？” 他不自觉的收起刀尖，犹豫的看向身边的朋友。

皮拉德斯握紧了他的手，刀柄的皮革咬入他的掌心。“阿波罗的神谕怎能违抗？” 皮拉德斯贴近他的耳边，“已经走到这一步，如果她不死，那么死的人就是你。想想清楚，俄瑞斯特斯，她不是你的母亲，早就不是了。她是另一个人的妻子和王后。”

做完了便是做完了。但是现在，阿波罗到底在哪里？俄瑞斯特斯仍旧不能逃脱死亡。皮拉德斯心头的怨愤无法排解。他们不能只是在这里哭，得做点什么，一定要做点什么。哪怕只是让阿波罗看到这份不甘心！

“既然我们都得死，” 皮拉德斯忽然抓住俄瑞斯特斯的肩膀，“那就让墨涅拉俄斯也来分担。听我说，海伦不是还住在这家里吗？我们去杀了她，让墨涅拉俄斯痛不欲生。”

阿波罗可以无视凡人的苦难，可海伦原本是一位女神，她总该可以让这些拖延成性的神们动一动手指。

厄勒克特拉忽的双眼闪亮，几乎咬牙切齿。“她才是该死的那个。我们家中的灾难，就是从她开始的。杀了她，杀了她才有正义。以血还血才是正义。我便是同时去死也没有遗憾。”

但海伦逃脱了。她没有死，却也不再留在人世。俄瑞斯特斯把匕首刺过去那一刻，海伦消失得无影无踪。阿波罗果然及时赶到，把她带去了奥林波斯。不过这样的话，她也就永远离开墨涅拉俄斯了。

塔楼劈劈啪啪的摇晃，即将垮塌在火海中。士兵们冲上前去。墨涅拉俄斯松开了箭弦。

阿波罗，我们知道你来了，你看见了吗？皮拉德斯想道。

 

***************

**俄瑞斯特斯：我将作为放逐者离乡漂泊，生前死后都带着这名声。**  
**—— 埃斯库罗斯《祭酒人》**

俄瑞斯特斯最后回头望过去，宫室的烟尘还未完全消散。他的家被他扔在了火焰里，飞速消失在眼底。

黑影虽被挡在提洛岛外面，滴血的双眼仍瞪视着他，俄瑞斯特斯一落地，就躺倒下来抱住膝盖，脖子深深缩进去，全身抖动，像是痉挛发作。皮拉德斯试着抬起他的头，放到自己腿上。俄瑞斯特斯还是发着抖，泥土跟汗水眼泪混在一起，脏兮兮的粘在脸上，还贴着一撮一撮的头发。

“不要怕。” 皮拉德斯拨开他汗湿的头发，胡乱擦着他的脸，“阿波罗会给我们安排净罪的仪式，然后就没事了。”

“她们还在那里。一直都在。” 俄瑞斯特斯微微抬起头，举起手指着海面，像在争辩，像是生怕皮拉德斯不相信自己。

皮拉德斯沉默着望过去，又看向他碧蓝的眼睛点头。还是这样，不知多少回了。空空荡荡，蓝色的天空，蓝色的大海，什么都没有，他不知俄瑞斯特斯在说什么。高烧仍旧未退，病人的诞妄和狂热还在持续。但他们不是已经借由神力来到了提洛岛？阿波罗降生的这神圣土地，也许会让俄瑞斯特斯康复。

不要怕。不要怕。皮拉德斯不停重复着，像是也在对自己说。他一点一点扶着俄瑞斯特斯站起来，走到岛上的泉眼边，捧起水为他擦脸和洗手。俄瑞斯特斯仍在不停往回缩，好几次打翻皮拉德斯掌心里捧的水；他想要躲进流出泉水的洞穴，那里面漆黑，不用看见这片阔大的、没有遮蔽的天空。

皮拉德斯无奈，先探身进去看了几眼，总算决定先把俄瑞斯特斯扶进去。“里边阴凉，你大约会感觉舒服一些。” 他宽慰着，“不要怕，等阿波罗来了，他会治好你。再忍一忍。”

水声滴滴答答的响，沿着湿滑岩壁汇入洞中小小洼地，地上有青苔，水洼里浮动丝丝绿色。俄瑞斯特斯把脸贴在凉浸浸的石壁上，身体慢慢滑向地面，皮拉德斯小心稳住他的腰，让他靠边坐着。从洞口看出去，阳光暴烈，照出外面干白的圆石。四周过于安静了，除了水声和两人的呼吸声，几乎什么都听不到，就像整个世界消失在洞外。

“阿波罗一会儿就来了。” 皮拉德斯感觉有些受不了。他一边整理着俄瑞斯特斯的头发一边自顾自说话，俄瑞斯特斯像是什么都没听到。他呼出的空气依旧滚烫。“阿波罗会来的。” 皮拉德斯又重复着。

“我看见了……” 俄瑞斯特斯终于小声回应，他好半天没发出声音了。“什么！” 皮拉德斯一惊，准备探身向外。他以为俄瑞斯特斯看到了阿波罗。

“塔塔罗斯。” 俄瑞斯特斯抓紧皮拉德斯的衣襟，眼中血丝更加鲜红，“塔塔罗斯的烈火在我身上。会把我烧干的。”

只有罪孽最深重的人才会坠入哈得斯最深处的塔塔罗斯，被永世不灭的烈火炙烤。皮拉德斯一时找不到合适的答语。显然，他病得更重了，无意义的幻象在欺骗他。很难跟病人讲道理。“你听从了神谕，你没有让复仇的正义落空。不敬神的人才会被扔进塔塔罗斯。” 皮拉德斯试图说得清晰简明。

俄瑞斯特斯动了动干裂的嘴唇，但没有说出话。“是不是渴了？” 皮拉德斯摸了摸他的额头和嘴唇。烫手得很。他到水洼边屈身汪起一捧水，小心的捧到俄瑞斯特斯面前。俄瑞斯特斯低下头，急切的把脸埋进他手心。一捧水没有多少，他自己又挣扎着爬到水边，干脆把头扎了进去。

“阿波罗啊！” 皮拉德斯猛地站起来。有人声在洞外响起，终于有人来了。俄瑞斯特斯从水中扬起头，显然也在期待。

很快，两个白色衣裙的少女从洞外进来，带着毫不掩饰的怒气。“不洁的人！” 一个少女说，“这神圣的泉水也是你可以玷污的？阿波罗在上，你怎么敢？！”

“我们需要再去准备一个洁净的仪式了。” 另一个少女说，两人同时厌烦的叹气。“你们不能呆在这里。” 她又几乎严厉的补充，“提洛的泉水圣洁，我们便是守护这里的助祭，你们趁我们不注意，竟敢闯入阿波罗的领地！要是你们对神还有尊重，就该立刻从这里离开，向阿波罗献上祭品悔过。”

皮拉德斯搀扶起低垂着头的俄瑞斯特斯，走到这说话的少女跟前，礼貌的一躬身，“正是福波斯·阿波罗带我们来到岛上。我从德尔斐的福吉斯地方来，在那里他曾对我们示下神谕，如今该做的已做了，他答应过，会在岛上完成净罪的仪式。我们只是在这里等待，你看，这男孩病了，病得很重，在这里休息会对他有益。”

“那些厄里倪厄斯便是他招来的。” 旁边的少女走过来，对她的同伴解释完，便满脸厌弃的看向俄瑞斯特斯，“弑母的凶手，你当真以为，这样可怕的罪行能够被洁净？来自塔塔罗斯的厄里倪厄斯，她们施行的惩罚从未落空。”

俄瑞斯特斯忽然踉跄上前，嘶哑的朝她低吼，残破的喉音在洞穴里回荡，暗金的发卷滴着水在额前晃动，像只受伤的野兽。少女不由得往后退了几步。

就在这时，幽深发绿的水洼中不知从哪里反射出炽烈的光，照得洞里水波浮动，湿滑石壁闪着一层浅浅的亮色。

“是福波斯来了。” 两位少女昂起头，提起裙子跑了出去，不再理会洞里的两人。皮拉德斯侧过脸，正巧俄瑞斯特斯也在看他。他们略一点头，也慢慢跟了出去。俄瑞斯特斯抬起手，在额前挡着烈日。他低着头，只看着脚下。

皮拉德斯拉住他，稍微扯了下胳膊。俄瑞斯特斯眨眨眼睛，海面上的白光照得他眼前一片模糊。阿波罗大约是在这里，他看不清楚。厄里倪厄斯暂时不在这里，他看得清楚。身上没那么滚烫了，不再感觉血液在皮肤下面烧灼沸腾，或者嘶嘶地烫着内脏，在身体里面闪着阴暗的冥火——不，不是那样了。他感觉好多了。这是阿波罗的神力。俄瑞斯特斯努力睁大眼睛。

“俄瑞斯特斯，你不能留在提洛岛。你无法在这里得到彻底净罪。”

什么意思？这是阿波罗的声音吗？俄瑞斯特斯努力睁大眼睛。

“你的母亲罪有应得，但你的行为仍是犯罪。我无法劝说厄里倪厄斯无视最古老的法律。你需要接受新的审判，你需要去雅典，让雅典娜做出公正的裁决。”

“我……” 俄瑞斯特斯干涩的开口，“我……去不了雅典……”

阿波罗明白他心中所想。“怎么，俄瑞斯特斯，你以为我颁行神谕之后便丢下你不管？当然不是。我会保护你，直到你在雅典接受完审判。在阿尔戈斯，我不是已经保护过你一次？现在也是一样，厄里倪厄斯不能伤害你，除非在雅典娜的法庭上，神和人的法律都不容你。”

“至高的阿波罗，” 皮拉德斯从背后撑住俄瑞斯特斯，他膝盖在抖，声音也在抖，“是你让我用自己的双手进行正义的复仇。”

光芒渐退，阿波罗的声音在半空中消失。“你要记住，不要让恐惧征服你。按我说的做。”

他说得轻松，因为他是神。俄瑞斯特斯发了会儿呆，茫然看着寂静的海面，接着他扭过头，手上抓得更紧。“皮拉德斯，我只有你了。” 皮拉德斯被他抓得手臂发青，眼角一突一突的刺痛。

“等到了雅典，做完这件事，痛苦就解脱了。” 皮拉德斯小声说。

不久之后，他们顺利踏上阿提卡的海岸。一路上两人没有说太多话，只觉得时间既快又慢。

俄瑞斯特斯原本安安静静，一进雅典城中，却再度变得情绪激动。他被看不见的东西追赶，发狂似的冲向雅典娜的神庙。皮拉德斯仍然什么也没有看见，但他知道确有凶恶的怪物在他们身后。他跟着俄瑞斯特斯跑起来，心头几乎一样恐慌。俄瑞斯特斯看得见那些女首鸟身、双眼滴血、发似毒蛇的厄里倪厄斯，他看得见危险，但是自己却看不见，自己却像身处无处不在的有毒火焰中。他宁愿自己看得见。

他们抱住了祭坛，俄瑞斯特斯蜷身躲在下面，终于得空喘了口气。皮拉德斯把他的头摁在自己肩膀上，自己抬头徒劳的四下张望。雅典娜神庙前的圣火带着芬芳在燃烧，看不见的报仇神暂且不能近身。

“宙斯啊，你们是什么？你们来这神圣的地方做什么？”

皮拉德斯听见了那咝咝如蛇信吐出的声音：“我们是厄里倪厄斯，黑夜的女儿，在地下最深处的居所里，我们被称作复仇女神。”

“这男孩是阿伽门农的儿子，英雄之子，” 雅典娜谨慎的回答，“他是按阿波罗的神谕行事，复仇的正义应该得到尊重。”

声音低垂，皮拉德斯几乎觉得厄里倪厄斯近在耳边。“宙斯的女儿，智慧的雅典娜，那我们守卫的古老正义呢？神圣的血缘呢？奥林波斯是否尊重我们？”

“弑母的凶手！不洁之人！” 黑云游荡在山顶，皮拉德斯循声看过去，好多陌生而苍白的脸。他捂紧俄瑞斯特斯的耳朵，带着所剩无几的期待跪在圣坛前。俄瑞斯特斯好像在哭，咬住了他的肩膀，粗重滚烫的呼吸喷在他颈边。

要勇敢。皮拉德斯觉得自己几乎只动了动嘴唇，但他确定俄瑞斯特斯听到了。

俄瑞斯特斯抬起双手抹了几把脸，努力让自己冷静。接着他转过头，在背后撑着圣坛慢慢站起，向雅典娜伸出手臂，“尊贵的帕拉斯·雅典娜，我是，我是阿伽门农之子俄瑞斯特斯，我向你乞援，我要求……审判。”

“迈锡尼人已经作出了裁决。” 雅典娜双目如炬，“你还想要什么？”

俄瑞斯特斯的双拳抵在后腰和圣坛之间，“我无罪。”

报仇神尖声呼啸着从空中俯冲而下，绕着圣坛火焰来回环绕，卷出飞扬的火星和扩散的浓烟，鲜红的舌头仿佛就要撞进俄瑞斯特斯的眼睛。他脸色再次惨白，双膝酸软滑落在地，愈来愈烈的旋风卷动着神庙前的火和土。这里的人头越聚越多，声音高高低低，一双双嫌恶的眼睛，如同墓地里浮动的荧光。“这罪犯会给城邦带来厄运，不能让他留下，不能让他玷污神庙的圣火。”

“为什么还需要审判？”

“审判已经结束了。”

雅典娜略一偏头，背过身去。

 

****************

**俄瑞斯特斯：当心，别跟我一起发了疯。**  
**—— 欧里庇得斯《俄瑞斯特斯》**

“他说，等我做完这件事，痛苦就能得到解脱。除此而外他没再说起别的。” 俄瑞斯特斯抱着膝盖缩在船尾，皮拉德斯机械地划着桨，耳边是海风的声音。他想问这是第几次许诺了，但没必要提起来，俄瑞斯特斯心里都清楚。

阿波罗倒是并没有离弃他们，而是再一次带他们远离了厌弃他们的民众。他甚至再一次指了一条新路，一条获救的路。但皮拉德斯怀疑——因为听上去实在有这嫌疑——阿波罗只是想让他们远远走开，走到一个没人认识他们、没人知道他们过去的地方，那一切也就确实算解决了。

这算什么呢？他们甚至不知道该去哪里。阿波罗只是说，岛上的人会把胆敢涉足的异邦人的鲜血献给阿忒弥斯；那便是他们的目的地，他们要去岛上的阿忒弥斯神庙把神像带回。茫茫大海，这个岛在哪里？就算找到了，他们真的能活着离开？就算离开了，这尊神像又真的能净罪、能解脱痛苦？俄瑞斯特斯向皮拉德斯确认，阿波罗只说了这么多。

神总是这样。洛克西阿斯，意思是倾斜。洛克西阿斯·阿波罗，他的神谕不可揣测。

俄瑞斯特斯仍然蜷缩着，他侧卧下去，感觉到海浪轻轻拍打船底，水声桨声混在一起。皮拉德斯结实的脊背就在眼前，肌肉描绘出划桨的动作。他一个人划了很久了，我该去帮帮他，也让他休息一会儿，俄瑞斯特斯迟钝的想。他就这么想着，一遍一遍的想。思考已经太过费力，从思想变为语言则需要更漫长的时间。

深蓝近墨的天空垂入海中，将他们浮动的小船包裹在内，这世界空旷，似乎没有神，没有人，没有诉说，也没有倾听。俄瑞斯特斯仰着头，漫无目的地试图去辨认低垂天幕上的星星。双子星上的神祗是他的亲人，母亲的兄弟卡斯托尔和波吕克斯，他们是否在看着自己？他们是否满意的看着自己付出代价？但是他们太远了，连仇恨都那么遥远，连仇恨都只余下黑夜中无法触及的星光。

亲人吗？俄瑞斯特斯暗自想着，共同的血液只意味着共同的恨。童年结束在十一岁，或许更早：在那之前，他生命中只有母亲和姐姐，她们恨着和爱着同一个人，他远在特洛伊，一去十年，俄瑞斯特斯从不知道父亲意味着什么；在那之后，母亲和姐姐都没有了，他到了姑母家中，从那时起他便只知道一件事，他必须去完成的唯一一件事，为此他也必须忘记母亲意味着什么。杀了她，救我，你是我全部的指望，俄瑞斯特斯——久别重逢的姐姐厄勒克特拉如此说。她也活得辛苦。

船桨被推得越来越慢，皮拉德斯觉得酸麻的手臂已失去知觉，只是在麻木的重复。平稳的小船这时候轻微的晃动几下，滚热的皮肤忽然挨近他的手臂和后背。是俄瑞斯特斯靠了过来，一只手从后面伸出来贴在他胸口上，“你停一会儿吧。”

皮拉德斯探手过去摸了摸俄瑞斯特斯的额头，“我不累。你还在生病，去睡吧。” 俄瑞斯特斯摇头，“我是说，就这样漂着就好。”

“那会漂到哪里？我怕找不到方向。”

“本来也找不到。”

皮拉德斯叹口气，想想俄瑞斯特斯说得也对，也就放下了桨，收在船舷里面。手臂僵硬得几乎抬不起来。俄瑞斯特斯轻轻捏着，手心甚至比别处还要烫。“躺下睡觉吧。病会好得快。” 皮拉德斯拉他躺下，把手臂垫在硬邦邦的船底上。

船像摇篮一样，没多久俄瑞斯特斯就闭上了眼睛。他舔了几下干裂的嘴唇，没说话。借着星光，皮拉德斯注意到了，伸手去摸水囊。所剩无几，如果明天不能上岸，他们可能会渴死在无边无际的大海上。他拿过来碰了碰俄瑞斯特斯的嘴唇，但俄瑞斯特斯只是摇头。他当然也看到俄瑞斯特斯的喉结抖动几下，显然也在忍耐。

“如果只够活一个人，” 俄瑞斯特斯按下他的手，“那也应该是你。我本来就是没救的人。你就当，是替我活下去吧。活下去，然后回家，去跟厄勒克特拉结婚，这样我们家的事，就可以交给你了。我会很放心。”

海面上浮动的微光映出俄瑞斯特斯苍白的皮肤。他瘦多了，似乎真的有什么鬼火在身体里将他消耗殆尽，肋骨突兀的支出来，一根根清晰锋利，腰间则是更为突兀的塌陷；皮拉德斯觉得很难把这一切同记忆中那个一起打猎一起赛跑的少年联系起来。尽管，俄瑞斯特斯从来都显得阴郁，他长得柔美，但少了些十几岁男孩该有的活泼，父亲一向不太喜欢他，不过是看在母亲面上，接纳落难的后辈亲属寄居，自己与他交好，父亲也并不太满意。但俄瑞斯特斯并非一直不快乐，他们有过一些快乐，他也很高兴自己赢得了俄瑞斯特斯的信任。皮拉德斯忍不住把手指伸进他的肋间，这单薄而炽热的触感让他轻声叹息。

“你听见我说的了吗？” 俄瑞斯特斯睁开眼睛看他，“我把姐姐交给你了，你带她回你的家，也照管我家的祭祀。”

皮拉德斯慢慢收回手，屈起手臂垫在自己脑后，眼睛一眨不眨的看了好半天星星。“我家？我没有家了。跟你一样。”

“你在胡说什么？” 俄瑞斯特斯稍微抬高声音，身体向上撑起一点，低下头仔细看着皮拉德斯。

皮拉德斯撇撇嘴，语气很平淡。“这段时间太多事，没来得及告诉你。我是真的没地方去。出发去迈锡尼的时候，父亲就已经知道，他警告过我，福吉斯不会接受弑母的共犯，我要是沾了血，就别再回去。所以，你看，跟你一样啊，我也被自己家里赶出来了。” 他也撑起来一点，贴近俄瑞斯特斯的鼻尖，突然笑出声，“别傻了，我要不是没地方去，怎么会跟你来这里？”

俄瑞斯特斯愣愣看他半天，也终于闪了几颗泪笑出来。“你是真的傻。”

“我们是一样的罪犯。” 皮拉德斯拍拍他的后背，抱住了他，又躺回船底。无声的夜晚将他们环抱在深蓝色当中。

就这样不知过了多久，直到皮拉德斯被俄瑞斯特斯的尖叫声惊醒。

海面上翻起白色的浪，一下下把小船推起又抛落，船舱里已经进了好些水，沉沉压着底下的木板。俄瑞斯特斯双手抓着船舷，在角落缩成一团，头深深埋在肩窝里。皮拉德斯先稳住自己，等到浪头稍有平缓，他赶紧踏过去，想把俄瑞斯特斯护在身下。但俄瑞斯特斯扯着脖子开始吼，纤瘦的手臂猛地推开皮拉德斯，他趴下去，砸着船舱，“别碰我！别！你去把她们赶走，你快去！” 一个大浪扑进来，皮拉德斯再次冲过去挡住，水柱狠狠砸在他身上，他吐了几口水，又被俄瑞斯特斯推到一旁。

“快去啊，别让她们跟我说话，我会疯的！” 全身湿透的俄瑞斯特斯跪坐在一边，朝他连声大喊。

“我看不见！” 皮拉德斯也有点火，“只有你能看见你明不明白？你告诉我她们在哪儿？光喊有什么用！”

“你看不见！” 俄瑞斯特斯尖刻的大笑，“为什么你看不见！是我们一起做了这件事！” 他忽然摇摇晃晃站起来，“是你让我做的。是你说阿波罗会帮我。但现在呢？你看不见！报仇神找的不会是你！”

皮拉德斯气得把他扯下来狠狠摔到船底，一个浪头堪堪打过。俄瑞斯特斯缩在下面，捂着嘴喑哑的在哭。皮拉德斯挡着水爬过去，把他的头抬起来查看了一遍，刚想说点什么，又一波巨浪过来，推起小船尾部，立时让它翻在海里。连番滚起的巨浪将两人重重压入深海。

水中很宁静，皮拉德斯抓紧俄瑞斯特斯的手，心中并不惊慌。两人的头发缠在一起，深深浅浅的金色浮动在透亮的蓝色当中。

等到他们喘着气终于浮起来，双手狠命抓住翻倒的船底，又不由得惊讶的对望。

转瞬之间，风平浪静。细软的金色阳光铺在蔚蓝海面上，视线所及的不远处，浅白色的沙滩一闪一闪，简直显得虚假。

“岛！” 皮拉德斯撑起来，忽然有了力气，划着水就要朝岸边游。

但当俄瑞斯特斯扭头看向海面，却还是一脸惊惧。他抬起手指向一处，手臂却又脱力，要不是皮拉德斯及时抱住他的腰，差一点再次滑进水底。他喉咙里发出模糊不清几个音节，皮拉德斯猜他在说厄里倪厄斯还守在外面。“没事的，” 他奋力将俄瑞斯特斯的上身推上船，“我们上岛，先去岛上再说。”

“不，不能啊……” 俄瑞斯特斯终于说出话来，“你没有听到吗？她们在笑，她们笑话我去阿忒弥斯的神庙自投罗网。”

“这便是那座岛？” 皮拉德斯倒是吃了一惊，手上划水的速度反而加快了。俄瑞斯特斯着急的扼住他的手臂，手指深深掐进肉里，“你干什么？没听我说吗？我们会被献祭的，会死的。”

“在这里就不会死？” 皮拉德斯先是恼火的一甩头，看俄瑞斯特斯红着眼紧抿着嘴，又放低了声音，“俄瑞斯特斯，仔细想想，这是唯一的机会了。就当做是一个机会吧。再试一次。我们辛辛苦苦到了这里，总不能什么都不做，眼睁睁离开吧？”

他看到俄瑞斯特斯回过头去，似乎也在权衡，目光汇集的地方，应该就是他看不见的厄里倪厄斯。终于，俄瑞斯特斯无力的点头，“你说得对。我一定听你的。”

从海滩上来，虚弱的俄瑞斯特斯几乎走不动路。皮拉德斯没办法，只得把他先藏在岸边礁石后面，决定自己摸出去探一探四周。“听我说，” 他扶住俄瑞斯特斯的脸，尽力把他目光涣散的双眼对准自己，“我需要去找个地方，让你好好休息，有水喝，有吃的，然后，等到天黑了，我们再去看神庙的情况。现在，什么也不要做，也不要发出声音，呆在这里等我。” 俄瑞斯特斯只顾着不停点头，皮拉德斯再想了想，觉得实在也没有更好的办法，他虽然不放心，也只得自己轻手轻脚往岛里面走。

发现一处山洞时，他觉得运气还不错。石壁缝隙间，甚至还有清浅淡水流出。皮拉德斯感觉自己快把头挤入石壁中间了，好像这辈子都没有喝过水一样。他一边贪婪地吞咽，一边伸手到腰间去摸水囊。空的。他这才想起来，落水的时候应该早就被冲散了。皮拉德斯有些不舍的站起来。对，他得赶回去，俄瑞斯特斯也一样很久没喝水了，尤其他还发着烧。

快到岸边的地方，皮拉德斯听到喧哗人声传来，牛羊的叫声混杂其间，甚至还有海鸟的低鸣打岔。他收住脚步，先藏身在僻静地方，却没法从这一团杂音里听出什么眉目，心中一阵着慌。皮拉德斯想了想，猫下腰靠着巨石遮蔽移动，一点点接近上岸的地方，心中冰冰凉的预感到一件事：俄瑞斯特斯肯定在危险中。

自己身上没有一件武器，甚至连力气都没有。

等靠近了，躲在礁石后面的皮拉德斯却惊得揉了好几把眼睛。俄瑞斯特斯挥着一把显然是抢来的柴刀，也不知哪里来的体力，正气势汹汹的驱赶围过来的牧人。他砍伤了几个人，红红的眼睛看上去有些吓人。在他周围躺着些死羊，血流了好大一滩，他身上脸上也溅满了羊血。牧人人数虽多，此时却被俄瑞斯特斯的气势压住，稍稍退缩了点，俄瑞斯特斯一见有空隙，立马又冲进羊群中，疯狂的挥舞着柴刀，嘴里含混不清的喊着什么。

“阿波罗在上……” 皮拉德斯扶住额头，只觉得头皮发麻。他多少猜到了：俄瑞斯特斯是看到了幻象，那虚假的恐惧把他驱赶向疯狂。皮拉德斯靠着冰冷的礁石，心中一遍遍向阿波罗祈祷。没错，这位神祗并没有指给他们净罪得救的路，但是在每一次的危难中，他不是都有前来解救吗？这一次，皮拉德斯希望也是这样。

回过神来的牧人们终于一起上前把俄瑞斯特斯制住，抢下他手里的刀，把他的胳膊别在身后，头被深深按在泥沙中。血顺着他的手臂留下来。他一边挣扎一边咳嗽。

“阿波罗啊——” 皮拉德斯抠紧了石块，看着俄瑞斯特斯的金发跟污泥混在一起。

”阿忒弥斯！” 牧人们惊呼出声，“他是个异邦人！胆敢擅自上岛的异邦人！”

完了。皮拉德斯后背发冷，他将被作为祭品献上。

他抽了抽鼻子，稍微觉得有点遗憾，然后他就从礁石后面跳了出来。趁着众人还没回过神，皮拉德斯不太客气的扯开拽着俄瑞斯特斯的牧人，自己将他抱起来，徒劳的想给他擦干净脸。俄瑞斯特斯眨了眨眼睛，沙粒从金色的睫毛上滚落下来，他认出了皮拉德斯，一把扣住他的手腕，着急的摇晃，“皮拉德斯！皮拉德斯！她们在那里，她们藏在那里面，说我是个可耻的凶手，说我带来可怕的灾难……” 他说着又发起抖，“塔塔罗斯，她们给我看了，我在塔塔罗斯的火中间……”

牧人们用绳子将两人套起来，纷纷表示惊讶：今日阿忒弥斯女神竟一下有了两个新鲜的祭品。

这一次，最后的拯救似乎等不来了。皮拉德斯冷冷抬眼扫视了一遍天空，阿波罗没有再次降临。涂满异邦人献血的女神祭坛就在眼前。

一身白衣的女子正在那里忙碌，叫人预备这一场丰盛祭礼，听到喧哗，便从祭坛后面转过身。她头戴新月银冠，背挎细巧的银弓，手上拿着一束丝柏枝条。她隔着血污看过来，目光纯净，不经意间与俄瑞斯特斯四目相对。

 

******************

**伊菲革涅亚：我梦见自己离开了这个地方，回到阿尔戈斯，睡在我的闺房里。忽然地面震动起来，我逃出来站在外面，看着檐头倒了下来，屋顶连同栋梁塌了下来，整个房屋垮到了地面，变成一片废墟。我仿佛看见父亲的家宅只剩下了一根柱子，柱子用人的声音说话，顶上垂下黄色的头发。于是我开始履行宰杀外来人的职务，把它当作第一个要杀的人，哭着给它洒水。现在我这样来解释这梦境：俄瑞斯特斯死了，我行的那第一个仪式杀的是他。**  
**——欧里庇得斯《伊菲革涅亚在陶里克人中》**

她再一次流下泪，看着俄瑞斯特斯和皮拉德斯狼吞虎咽。神庙的内室里有怡人的馨香，女祭司借口说先要洁净再行献祭，便将他们二人带了进来，其他人则被拦在了门外。他们终于可以安安稳稳坐下来。

皮拉德斯不知道该感谢哪个神，这最后的拯救来得实在出乎意料。伊菲革涅亚，原本以为十几年前就丧命在奥里斯海滩的这位姐姐，如女神降临般把他们从祭坛上解救出来。伊菲革涅亚心中所想也是一样，她原本以为自己一生便要在这里度过了，再没有一个亲人会来到她身边。

“俄瑞斯特斯，” 看到他们稍微恢复些精神，伊菲革涅亚便忍不住开口，“你要带我走。带着神像，我们一起走。你不能将我留在这里。”

“绝不可能。” 俄瑞斯特斯很是惊讶，“你怎么会这样想？”

伊菲革涅亚听了又哭起来，姐弟俩再次抱在一起。皮拉德斯扭过头去，默默觉得又高兴又难过。他们是至亲，但素不相识。

“那该怎么离开？” 皮拉德斯问道，“我们的船没了，你这里四处都是人。” 伊菲革涅亚笑笑，擦了擦俄瑞斯特斯脸上的泪，只是让他们养好精神，耐心等到晚上。

傍晚时分，伊菲革涅亚拿白布包了神像从里面出来，一脸愁苦的说，原来这两人参与了弑母的罪行，必须要安排彻底的净罪，把不洁的祭品献给阿忒弥斯是最最亵渎的行为。她这样解释着，然后吩咐在一处海港布下祭坛。“只有海水才能涤清他们身上的罪。” 伊菲革涅亚说，“在我完成净罪的仪式之前，你们都不要靠近。”

她领着俄瑞斯特斯和皮拉德斯到了海边，其他人都被远远的隔开。两人身上都捆着绳子，伊菲革涅亚靠近他们的时候一人塞了一把小刀，小声说，“一会儿我拉你们到海里，自己在水底下割开绳子，游到船那里去，看到了吗？”

不远处是一个小小的船坞，一艘收起了风帆的渔船停在岸边。俄瑞斯特斯和皮拉德斯对视一眼，都肯定的朝伊菲革涅亚点头。

他们踩进了海水中，伊菲革涅亚托起神像面向大海，傍晚的风从身后吹来，鼓起她的白色长裙 ——“守护之女神阿忒弥斯，我，阿伽门农之女伊菲革涅亚向您……”

“伊菲革涅亚！”

她烦躁的稍微缓了口气，拽了下手中的绳子，示意两个人尽快走到海中间去。

“向您请求洁净。女神啊，请涤净这二人的鲜血、罪愆、亵渎，愿……”

“净罪的仪式您是不能靠近的！”

“伊菲革涅亚！” 然而陶里克的国王托阿斯还是穿过助祭和卫兵的行列，走到海边搭建的祭坛前，他看上去脸色阴沉，“尊敬的女祭司，我匆匆赶来，希望你不要怪罪。这是因为我听说，你要在这里献上给女神的祭品。”

“他们犯下了极大的罪行，” 伊菲革涅亚冷冷回应，“在没有净罪之前，是不能让他们的鲜血玷污神庙的祭坛的。”

“那我的土地呢？” 托阿斯着急的回答，“我也不能让罪人的血玷污岛上的水土呀！”

伊菲革涅亚试图耐心的解释，“净罪之后便不会有玷污了。我的话不会错。”

“可是，可是呀……” 托阿斯绞着手，“这样骇人听闻的罪行！我们岛上的人，祖祖辈辈都未曾听闻过，希腊人当真是野蛮！” 他看了眼伊菲革涅亚，自觉有些失言，连忙又补充道，“伊菲革涅亚，我与长老们商量过了，最彻底的洁净，我们都觉得，应该是把这二人烧献在神庙前，一滴血都不能流在陶里克的土地上。”

伊菲革涅亚僵在原地，脑中空白一片，一时找不到合适的话应答。托阿斯却已经走近，伸手过去，眼神忽然变得严厉，不容反驳的要从伊菲革涅亚手中抓过栓人的绳子。“给我吧，” 他语气依旧柔和，“剩下的仪式，就交给我完成吧。”

她没有松手，头脑中仍在苦苦搜寻说服的理由，托阿斯却拽得紧了，也是一点不肯让步。就在两人眼神交锋的时候，绳子另一端却突然扯动，毫无准备的托阿斯和伊菲革涅亚一下被带着摔进岸边浅滩中。

就在这时，伊菲革涅亚看到眼前人影闪动，还未等她回过神来，一柄短刀从背后贯入了国王的身体，周遭的海水沁出红色。那是自己交给他们的刀。刀被拔出来，又接连在托阿斯后背上深深扎了几下。她被人扛了起来，血红的海水渐渐在视线中模糊。

皮拉德斯从不再动弹的国王身旁站起身，朝着船的方向奔跑，身后是刚刚反应过来的卫兵。此时俄瑞斯特斯已经把伊菲革涅亚抛进了船舱，割断了下锚的绳索。他升起帆，皮拉德斯踩着海水把船推出，最后他抓住俄瑞斯特斯的手，纵身一跃也跳进船里。

漆黑一片中，俄瑞斯特斯忽然从伊菲革涅亚背后取下银弓，朝着火把的位置接连放箭。他一点也不慌张，手上准头极好，一支支火把应声落地。这件礼器，伊菲革涅亚从未想过有一天会被这样使用。他出手回击的同时，皮拉德斯已撑出港口，奋力向前划动。风势正猛，风帆满满的鼓起，黑沉夜色护佑下，小船冲入大海深处，从岸上看已经踪影全无。

在船上看过去，最后一点火光也消失了。伊菲革涅亚抱着膝盖，仍靠在船舷边发抖。俄瑞斯特斯坐到她对面去，平静的看着她。他捏紧她的手，想要说点什么，但伊菲革涅亚把手抽了回去。俄瑞斯特斯在黑夜中轻轻笑了，也不再坚持，自己靠着另一边的船舷躺下，裹紧了毯子，不多会儿，他细微的鼾声传来，伴着船桨划出的水声。他已经沉沉入睡。

皮拉德斯回头看了一眼，似是自言自语，“他很久没睡得这样安稳。”

伊菲革涅亚也侧过脸，俄瑞斯特斯在熟睡中，她脸上抽动几下。“他果然是我们家的人。”

“他当然是。他是你唯一的弟弟。” 皮拉德斯正了正风帆，放下桨，靠着桅杆坐下来。

“你知道这是什么意思吗？” 月光下，伊菲革涅亚目光炯炯的盯住皮拉德斯，“我们家中的人，本有这样的天性。” 皮拉德斯没接话，翻出船上存的酒，大口灌了一通，满足的长长呼出一口气。伊菲革涅亚把头靠在船舷上，看着空中疏淡的星星。“你该是知道的，我们家中的诅咒。阿特柔斯家族中流淌的是凶手的血液，没有人是无辜的，没有人手上干净。”

皮拉德斯轻身一笑，又仰头喝了口酒，玩笑似的看向伊菲革涅亚，“你没有害过人，你的手上没有沾血。” 伊菲革涅亚也随他笑了，听起来也像是玩笑，“没有吗？这里的国王待我礼重，我作为他的客人，却为他招来了灾祸。我没有流下牺牲的血，但将别人的血献上作为牺牲。”

“刚才的行动出于必要，我们当时互相看了一眼，便清楚该做什么。如果你为这个责备俄瑞斯特斯，不过是女人心肠。” 皮拉德斯缓缓回答。

伊菲革涅亚沉默一阵，懒懒说道，“确实如此。我本来也只是个女人。” 皮拉德斯转转眼珠，想着伊菲革涅亚话里的意思。温润的海风中酒气浮动，他的语气里带上了闲聊时的舒适，“你们家的女人不一样。女人心中也有战神。” 对面的女孩笑了，但似乎想起来的事并不愉快，她点着头，不知是否表示赞同。

“那你呢？你也是一样的人吗？跟俄瑞斯特斯？” 伊菲革涅亚再次开口时忽然转了话题，“他说你们虽不是兄弟，却比兄弟更亲近。”

皮拉德斯不假思索的点头，“确实如此。” 他再次站起来正了正风帆，借着月亮查看四周，“我从来都知道我会与他同行，就像他从来都知道必须要做的事。”

“所以你非常清楚……” “所以，” 皮拉德斯打断她，仰头拉着风帆的绳索，话音变得沉重，“我们的牵绊就比任何血缘都坚固，比任何情感都强烈，因为我们一同犯下了无可饶恕、人神共愤的罪行。”

“所以你非常清楚。” 伊菲革涅亚重复了一遍。皮拉德斯没有再回答，回身拾起了船桨。水声又哗哗响起。

圆圆的月影在海中晃动几下，散成了波纹，有人站到了船头。皮拉德斯侧过脸一看，才发现伊菲革涅亚不知何时起身站在了那里，白色长裙映出银色的光，她整个人似乎变得虚浮，飘荡在海面上。她低着头，对怀里抱着的什么东西喃喃自语，过了一阵，皮拉德斯看到一块白布从眼前吹过去，伊菲革涅亚这时举起了双臂，他这才看清她手中的就是那神像，他们千辛万苦前来盗取的目标。有那么一瞬间皮拉德斯感觉有些怪异，要不是此刻看到，他几乎忘了这件事，虽然这就是他们此行的目的。

阿忒弥斯的神像立于圆月当中，皮拉德斯抬眼看得有些呆。但接下来的事情他措手不及：伊菲革涅亚张开了双臂，神像从半空坠落，落入海中的月影。

咕咚。只一下。落水的声音。

俄瑞斯特斯突然睁大眼睛，直直挺身坐起。他几乎是慌张的爬到船头，探头伸向船下，伊菲革涅亚这时反应也很快，立刻就死死拽住他，阻止他跳进海中。俄瑞斯特斯忽然反手一掌，将伊菲革涅亚打翻在一边，随即又愤怒的掐着她脖子把她按在船边，“你做了什么！你要我死吗！”

伊菲革涅亚红着眼睛，干咳起来，根本说不出话，这时候皮拉德斯已经过来，帮着拉开俄瑞斯特斯的手，伊菲革涅亚护着脖子喘气，声音里都是哭腔，“我不配拿这神像！阿忒弥斯救了我，我却毁了她的信徒和祭坛，但是，但是，” 她咳嗽几下，畏缩的向后退去，“罪行，俄瑞斯特斯，可怕的罪行，阿忒弥斯不会给你净罪，你会冒犯她，盗取她的神力，你只会更深的冒犯她，那便是真正的无可饶恕！”

“你知道什么！你会害死我！” 俄瑞斯特斯抓着头发，哭喊出声，眼睛里一片血红，要不是皮拉德斯奋力抱住他，俄瑞斯特斯几乎要抽出刀冲过去。但忽然间他又脱力一样瘫倒，把头埋进皮拉德斯的肩窝，全身抽搐起来。

皮拉德斯听到了俄瑞斯特斯用破碎的喉音发出的那几个音节。厄里倪厄斯。厄里倪厄斯又来了。

但这一次，不必俄瑞斯特斯多说，他也清楚的了解：厄里倪厄斯确实是来了。他看到了。

静谧的海面无端升腾起巨浪，白色的浪头连成一道直线，如同长剑指向这孤独的小船。桅杆之上，三对黑翅在清冷月光下高高扬起，尖利的长啸像是利器划破玻璃。皮拉德斯只感觉脑中血流上涌，他也颤抖着俯身埋在俄瑞斯特斯的肩膀上，心中有狂暴的力量似乎要撕裂开来，但他不敢动，用尽全部力量抓紧了俄瑞斯特斯的后背。那力量是有毒的烈火，将恐惧灌满全身，用恐惧消耗全身。

皮拉德斯不自觉的深深咬入俄瑞斯特斯的肩膀，俄瑞斯特斯也颤抖着抓紧了他。后背上有痛感，似乎被抓破了，这疼痛给了他一瞬间的清醒。原来竟是这样走过这一路的吗，皮拉德斯想道。

高墙一般的巨浪近在咫尺，下一刻便是灭顶之灾。

”皮拉德斯，” 俄瑞斯特斯忽然松弛下来，“一切都做完了，我用尽了所有力量和勇气，再没有可做的了。”

“一切都做完了。” 皮拉德斯的下巴磕着他的肩膀，“我看见阳光的日子，不比你长，也不比你短。你看见黑夜的时候，我也能看到了。” 俄瑞斯特斯抓住他脖子两边，把他拉到自己眼前，皱眉看着。“厄里倪厄斯在那边。” 皮拉德斯伸出手，指向俄瑞斯特斯已知的方向。

白线撞碎在海面，浓黑的浪幕天席地而来。

 

************

伊菲革涅亚落入水中时，曾奋力向俄瑞斯特斯伸出手，她确信，弟弟金色的发卷从自己眼前闪过，他最后回过头，露出如孩童般天真无辜的微笑。但急流打过，俄瑞斯特斯和皮拉德斯在深黑海水中消失得无影无踪。她闭上眼，眼泪混在咸咸海水中，感觉到身体逐渐下落。

但她醒过来的时候，却是在一片黄色的沙滩上。有渔民过来，把她拖上坚实的陆地。伊菲革涅亚稍稍恢复，便忙着询问同船的两人。没有，他们回答，没有其他人，只有你被冲上岸。真是命大，那样可怕的旋风！

伊菲革涅亚捂住脸呆了一会儿。这是哪里，她又问。渔民们相视而笑，答：特洛伊。

她又哭又笑，让救她的人稍微不知所措。伊菲革涅亚倒在柔和的沙滩上，把脸贴上去，泪水流进这片土地。 茫茫海面，平静，空旷，冷淡，没有仇恨和追逐，所有亲爱的人们，为了来到这里，无人得以归返。

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 原本的传说大致是这样: 俄瑞斯特斯是迈锡尼国王阿伽门农之子，阿伽门农从特洛伊返回后被妻子和情夫谋害，当时有忠心老仆带着小王子逃亡至福吉斯Phocis，福吉斯王后是阿伽门农的姐妹。俄瑞斯特斯就在这里同福吉斯王子皮拉德斯一起长大，到十八岁，他与皮拉德斯返回迈锡尼，与姐姐厄勒克特拉一起为父报仇，杀死了母亲和她情夫。因为弑母，俄瑞斯特斯被复仇女神厄里倪厄斯们追逐，而且迈锡尼人判他死刑。最后是在阿波罗帮助下逃到了雅典，有雅典娜主持的著名的战神山审判，判决无罪。为了完全摆脱痛苦，按照阿波罗的神谕，俄瑞斯特斯又和皮拉德斯一起，前去海外偷取阿忒弥斯神像，在陶里克遇到了已经是阿忒弥斯女祭司的长姐伊菲革涅亚，于是在她的帮助下取得神像，顺利离岛。后来皮拉德斯娶了厄勒克特拉，俄瑞斯特斯娶了海伦与墨涅拉俄斯的女儿赫尔米奥涅。
> 
> 本篇主要根据欧里庇得斯的作品，有参考埃斯库罗斯


End file.
